


Clothes

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Sho has no idea what clothes fit him





	

Flashy, strange clothes doesn't suit plain old Sakurai Sho.

Plain clothes like simple jeans and T-shirts doesn’t suit the top idol Sakurai Sho.

So just _**WHAT**_ am I, Sakurai Sho, Zero caster, top idol, yet too plain and too unfashionable, supposed to wear?

I sighed as I look despondently at my wardrobe, and then at myself in the mirror.

"Nothing Sho. Nothing."

A voice whispered behind me.

"You look best when you have nothing on," Ohno said as a faint smile graces his lips.

I smiled back.

 

 _Knock it knock it knocking it out. Knocking all your clothes out._  
Shake it, shake it, shake it your naked body.

 

Sho's pajamas were soon thrown haphazardly on the floor.

"You look perfect," Ohno whispered as he traced his fingers down Sho's bare chest.


End file.
